Flare
by Gr33nJ3w3lRain
Summary: Journalist Serena Tuskino has the break of a lifetime when given the chance for a front page story. The catch? She has to interview Darien Shields, the man she made a fool of herself infront of that morning, who she hates, and turns her on.
1. Flare part 1

**Check out my other stories too, under my profile: **My Best Friend's Date , My Last, and Changing Everything( the last chaper will be out soon ;-) )

**AN: I don't own Sailor Moon, and… enjoy!**

**Warning: Cuss words are in here, if you don't like stories that include them I suggest you not to read mine.**

**Flare **

Part 1:

" Congratulations Serena, another award winning article making the last page." I sarcastically commented to myself after glimpsing through the morning paper while drinking my coffee.

I've worked at the New York Times for 3 long stinking years and all my articles still remain on the back page. When will my hardworking journalist ass get a break? Never! Why? It is because I actually write sensible, important news that "no one cares to read," as my boss has repeatedly told me. No, all everyone wants to read about is Darien Shields, the most eligible bachelor in New York! Well, whopp-de-doo! Who gives a rats-ass if he is indeed rich, "drop dead gorgeous", a woman charmer, and the fact that he practically owns the whole city!

I mean really, compared to him who cares about everything else that goes on in the world? He might as well be at the center of it, right? Ha! Well one thing is for sure, he will never be at the center of my own world. Speaking of my world...don't I have a dead line tonight for a story I haven't even started?

I slammed down my coffee mug on the table and rushed out of my apartment. Reaching the elevator I jabbed the down button. Then I jabbed it again just to see if it could go any faster. And again, and again, and again, and again. About 37 times later I finally realized it wasn't helping. Ding! As soon as the doors began to break apart, I barged in the elevator and pushed yet another button with the same urgency. To my displeasure, in my company was a pubescent boy. I happen to notice with no shame the boy's eyes were fixated on me. Not appreciating his staring I asked him, "What are you staring at kid?" His eyes didn't even leave my body when he mumbled, "You're in your under wear."

"WHAT?!?" I screamed horrified. I slowly tilted my head down. Gulp! He was right. I was still wearing my _purple_,_ lacy_, _Victoria's Secret_matching set of a thong and bra. The littlest amount of hope I had in quickly exiting to change was killed once i noticed the elevator was already going descending down.

While focusing on passing oxygen in and out of my lungs, I developed a new plan. All I would need to do was quickly push my floor button when we were at the bottom and then I could get back to my room as soon as possible with no one else seeing my goods. I paled regretting that I chose a top floor for "privacy". Floor 19 to be exact.

Ding! We were finally reached the first floor, and oh what a humiliating ride it had been with that boy still gazing at me the whole time. I quickly scooted the boy out, eyes and all as soon as the doors were open. Then I made a mad dash for the buttons, pushing 19. Then beneath it I held the close door button so that perverted 17 year old would be the only one to get a "view."

I was ecstatic when the doors were mere centimeters from closing. I cursed my luck when a hand intruded between my closing doors of escape. A man stepped in. SHIT!

I started to take notice this was not just any man stepping into the elevator. It was **the** **man**. Darien Shields to be exact. Why? Why must life torture me?

When I made eye contact with his face, I immediately regretted it. With his messy ebony hair falling over his ocean blue eyes, I felt like I was in heaven. Bad Serena! Do not think like that! Be strong! Remember, looks are deceiving! With the influence of my pep-talk and the current smirk on his face, all previous thoughts of him being sexy vanished.

I returned his gaze with glowering eyes, as if I could shoot daggers out of them. If I could, I really would. I think. No, I would. Right? I remembered to praise the Lord for finally moving the elevator up.

" I didn't know they were sending a welcoming party, but I gladly welcome you." He said cheekily, then winked at me. I felt my face grow hot. I was down right furious.

"Now look here -"

"-Don't worry I like what I see!" He interrupted. That BASTARD interrupted me!

"ARGH! You know you're a pig headed excuse for a man, and if whoever did send you a welcoming party, I would have to be the last person on Earth to welcome you! No, I wouldn't even do it then." I shouted infuriated. And all he did was chuckle, like I was fucking amusing.

From there I turned my back to him, facing the wall. As soon as I did I heard him whistle. WHAT THE HELL? Why did he just whistle? HEy Serena, Reality check! You have just a bra on with a thong, and you know thongs do show your ass! Someone please shoot me now before I die of embarrassment.

"Are you sure you don't want to be my welcoming party?" He asked. I turned around to see him grinning like a fool.

DING! I made it! Floor 19 here I come. Right before stepping out I remember his last comment. I decided to give him what he deserved, it's not like I was going to ever see him again.

I quickly ran up to him and slid my hand up his Armani suit, feeling his nice muscular chest. I then wrapped both of my hands around his neck and gave him light butterfly kisses up his neck. I could tell he was enjoying this when I felt his manhood push up against me. I giggled at the thought of turning him on. Once I made it up to his ear I whispered, "Once again, not if you were even the last man on earth." Then I slapped him and walked out. HA HA! I've never felt so good in my life. I quickly turned around while half way to my room, to see the elevator doors closing on Darien's stunned face.

When I returned to my room I quickly changed into a work outfit. Just to make sure, before I left my room once again I looked down at my body. Clothes? Check. All seemed to go right on the elevator when it was just me, and no one else. This morning started out horribly but I would like to think it ended on a good note.

Outside my apartment complex, I called a cab and was off to work. Once there and resting in my office chair trying to think of a front-page story, Chief called me in to his office.

When I walked in he asked, "Tuskino, how long have you been working here?"

"Too long!" I muttered under my breath.

"Sorry I can't hear you, what did you say?"

"3 years." I sighed.

"Well I think that's long enough. How would you like to have a front page article?" He asked.

"Really?" The skepticism in my voice was strong.

"Yes…" He reassured.

"Wait, what's the catch?" I knew it was just too good to be true.

"Well, Harmon's sick. So he didn't get the interview from Mr. Shields. And you're a good writer so I thought you would want to take it." Oh my god! NO! My first front-page article, and it has to be with him. Suddenly I remembered this morning's incident. Now I can't even do it if I wanted to. WAH! I hate myself.

" Look, I understand how reluctant you are with Mr. Shields. But you're are next best reporter and I really need you." He said thinking I was going to refuse the offer. "If you do this, I guarantee no more of your articles will be on the last page. And heck, I'll even through in a raise!" I could tell he was really getting desperate, but couldn't take the offer. On the other hand though, his offer was pretty darn good deal. While debating whether to accept or reject, a brilliant idea popped into my head. I was going to take him up on his offer after all.

"You got yourself the right reporter Chief!"

"You would be darn right crazy to refuse Tuskino." He said smugly. I just laughed humbly to keep him happy. But I would be, wouldn't I? "The interview is set in less then six hours from now." He said before dismissing me. Wow,I thought I would of had more time to prepare then that! I will just have to hurry up then. Just before leaving my office floor, I heard Chief shouting at me. "It's at the Light House!" Of course we were going to meet at the most fanciest restaurant in town. "Bring lots of cash!" I turned around to glare at Chief and I believe I imagined in the distance I could see him winking at me. Another catch? Awesome.

I quickly left to get to my cousin Mina's hair salon. I was in need of her help. Before my date...I mean appointment with Darien I will change my whole appearance so he won't recognize me as the girl he met this morning. And then, I promise we will never see each other again.

No longer will I be the blue eyed, pretty blond everyone loves. For this special night I will become an ugly, gray eyed brunette. He he he.

5 hours later…

Thanks to Mina's help my transformation was a success. I had gray contacts in, brown hair that would wash out after 6 washes, and big round framed glasses on. The glasses were the type of fake ones where the lenses weren't prescription. When I got home, I put on the most plain, boring thing I owned. To tell the truth, it was extremely hard to find something like that in my fabulous wardrobe.

Arriving at the restaurant, I realized how totally undressed I was. Oh well. I waltzed through the doors oozing with self-confidence even with my dull matching gray woman's blazer and knee length skirt on and with a gray bag to match. Was I color coordinated or what? I walked straight up to the hostess and said, "I'm here to meet with Mr. Shields." I could have sworn I heard her snicker.

"Name?" She asked rather rudely in my own opinion.

"Serena Tuskino." I smiled brightly just to see if it would bug her.

"Oh yes... I see." She drawled. "But, you can not go in." Then she gave me a _very _smug smile, oh, how I wish I could kick the shit out of her right here and now.

"Excuse me?" I barked at her. Yup, she pushed my tolerance limit of evil conniving bitches for the day, and she was not going to like what she was about to see.

"Well the dress code is formal…" She whispered, her voice wavering. I suspected she was starting to fear my anger now, ans it was just the beginning.

"I'll take care of it." Some person just randomly butted in our conversation. I was turning around just about to give him a piece of my mind when it was none other then Darien Shields.

To my dissatisfaction he gave me a very handsome smile. "You must be the lovely reporter, Mrs. Tuskino." I took the hand he was offering to shake, thinking he can't be that bad after all until, "Your boss said you had a bit of a bite, but I think he underestimates you." Then he chuckled. He dared to laugh in my face. I knew first impressions were always the best.

" Come, I got some dresses in the back seat of my limo."

"Well there's something to put in my article." I had some evil thoughts tolling in my head.

"What?" He asked confused and curious.

This time it was my turn to smile smugly, "Mr. Shield's is a cross dresser."

"Uh, no. More like an undress-er." Then he winked at me. Was hitting on me? Weirdo, I'm ugly right now.

He let me into his limo, and gave me the option of any dress. There was…6! Whoa! Weren't the other girls the least bit suspicious. But that was probably the last thing on their mind when they were having hot and steamy sex…again, WHOA! Did I just think that? Bad thoughts, bad thoughts, bad thoughts! I tried chanting that a couple times over to get the point across. I think it worked…for the time being.

Unfortunately when I browsed through the tags of all the dresses, the prettiest one was in my size. The rest were too big. It was a silver halter-top dress, crystallized. And of course, the shoes to match were left behind too. I got out of the car feeling trampy, yet sexy. Which was bad, very bad. I didn't want him to see my body and recognize it. Because after you see a body like mine you'll never forget it. Ha ha ha ha. I crack myself up. But still being serious, all I need to do is focus on business and we'll be done.

I stepped out from the limo doors, and was surprised by Darien's reaction. He seemed to be in a bit of shock. He probably didn't think I had anything to show off underneath that oversized business suite. I watched as he tried to clear his throat, I think he was attempting to talk actually.

"Are you ready to go back in?" He whispered hoarsely.

I nodded my head. Darien just gave the slightest glance at the hostess and she immediately responded, "Right this was Mr. Shields." I noticed her act of trying to be seductive. "-and Mrs. Tuskino." She sounded out my name as if I was the devil himself.

At the table she seated us at someone quickly brought us their best wine, on the house they said. All I could think was suck ups. We then ordered and waited for our food. I felt this was the prefect time to start the interview, but before I could say anything about it he was the frist to speak up.

"Why do you wear glasses?" He askedme, sounding bewildered.

"Because I like them." I quickly responded. I heard him chuckle in his sexy voice.

"Can I see them?"

"Why?" I asked stubbornly.

"I just want to see them." He sounded like an innocent child, so I caved in to his wishes. However once I handed them over to him, I knew he wasn't so innocent. He told me he was going to keep them for the rest of the night. Also he added, my eyes were too pretty to hide. He spoke as if he knew they were fake.

"But I won't be able to see," I protested. I felt bad for lying. I've actually never worn glasses in my entire life. I've always had 20/20 vision.

"Then let me be your eyes." He softly whispered as he took my hands in his. I wanted to melt right then.

Focus girl, focus. Too distract myself I took my tape recorder out of my purse and set it on the table. "Are you ready to begin?" I asked channeling into my reporter mode.

"If we must." He said, sounding a little disappointed.

The whole interview was a bore, until we hid his dating relations. Then everything spiced up. "Are you single right now Mr. Shields?"

"I am…but I don't want to be." He smiled, but it was a sad smile.

"Then don't you consider yourself lucky? I mean all the girls in New York would do anything, and I do mean anything to be your girlfriend."

"Actually, I can tell you that is not true." He spoke distantly.

"Do you care to explain?" I asked interested. Mr. Hot-shot finally can't get a girl. The world must of come to an end.

"Can we do it off the record?" I nodded in agreement. I reached for the recorder and switched on the off button.

"Well I met a girl today that caught my eye. You see, she didn't like me because of who I am, she actually seemed to hate me for it. Ha ha." Why did this sound so familiar? "Even when I was clearly hitting on her. Any other girl would have jump at the chance to be with me, but no, not her. And boy, was she gorgeous. Even more beautiful then a model, she looked like an angel. But I ruined it all when I hit on her. And before she left on her floor from the elevator we shared, she made me eat my own words before she went off and slapped me. I am crazy about her, but the thing is I have no idea who she is." Oh my gosh! He is talking about me. I am right in front of you. It's me!

"Oh." I pursed my lips together concealing my excitement. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to knock on every door on floor 19, until I find her. Even though I'll risk being slapped again most likely. I'll do whatever it takes to get her to go out on one date with me, just one." All I could think was, you already are silly…Ewwww! Did I just think that? I can't like him, even though no one other male species would do that much to find me I'm sure.

"You know, I think you sort of remind me of her." He said before he took a sip of his wine.

"How so?" I asked nervously. What if he knew? Oh god, oh god, oh god…

"Your flare."

"My flare?"

"Well you see-" The sound of his cell phone ringing cut him off. He put up a finger gesturing for me to wait, and I did. I noticed through out the conversation Darien was getting more and more irritated, not a good sign.

Finally he hung up his cell phone. "I'm sorry. One of my workers just screwed up some very important documents and it needs to be fixed right away. So sadly, I must take my leave. Here's some money to pay for our meals. Maybe we should continue this another time?"

"Maybe…"I whispered when he left. I looked at the money he left. FIVE ONE HUNDREDS! I bet this was just pocket change to him. The rest of the evening I ate alone, refused 8 guys, and came up with a fabulous idea for my article.

As soon as was back into my apartment I called Chief. "Chief? It's Tuskino here, I got a great article on Darien Shields that will be a big seller but…"

"But what Tuskino?" He asked angrily, probably because I gave him good news with a catch. Ha, a taste of his own medicine.

"I need more time."

"How much?" He sighed.

" One week?" I asked meekly.

"No!" He spat sharply.

"Five days then!" I screamed back irritated.

"Three!" I couldn't believe he refused another request.

"Five!"

"Four!"

"Four it is then. Thanks Chief, I'll have it hot ready for the press by then. Talk to you later." I could just see him smirking on his end of the phone, thinking he was a good negotiator. Actually, I just needed four days. Thanks to my past experiences in the situation of time management, I've learned from bad experiences.

…………………………….

_AN: Yes another story, but only a two part-er. Don't worry "Changing Everything" fans, I'm finishing that up._ _Well if you liked this, you know the drill. REVIEW!_

_Gr33nJ3w3lRain_


	2. Flare part 2

Thanks to all who reviewed…. **Check out my other stories too, under my profile: **My Best Friend's Date , My Last, and Changing Everything(the last chap. will be out soon)

**AN: I don't own Sailor Moon, and… enjoy!**

**Hey you luck people, with the pitiful looks and pouts from friend this story will not be a two parter, but three. Hehehe **

**Flare** Part 2: 

**5 days later…**

"Wow Serena!" Chief exclaimed when he busted through my office doors, "This article really was a hit. I mean at first I had my doubts…but now I have none about your writing skills. No more last page for you." 

My dream had come true, yet I didn't care. My heart ached and the last thing on my mind was fact that none of my articles were going to be on the last page anymore. Why? Because the article I just wrote cost me my heart. This article sacrificed feelings that just surfaced, and I don't know if I ever want to experience them again, they just bring too much pain.

Finally, Chief got the gesture of me not talking was a hint for him to leave. "Well keep up the good work, and I don't want to see you back in this office for a week." He commanded, but I knew he was doing it out of sympathy, and I was going to take him up on it.

But before I booked a week on a cruise ship or something, I knew I just had to read my article one last time.

_The One Thing He Can't Have_

_By: Serena Tuskino_

_When I started this _story_, the plot reeled into my mind each time I got deeper into the hole I dug my self in. Make Darien Shield's fall in love with someone he can't have, and the only reason being she, or in this case I, didn't want him. But that's not the way things turned out. I was two woman, the reporter who interviewed him, and the blonde he had the hotts for. Both never expected to fall for this egotistical self-centered rich boy, but I soon found out how he's portrayed in the magazines or newspapers' isn't how he really is, well to some degree. And I fell for him hard and fast, with his romantic gestures, kind heart, and ways to make me happy. But I thought I faked this all the way through to get my story. But from never really experiencing these feelings before, I wasn't able to justify it wasn't pretend, and all along it was the real deal. I really fell in love with him, but I realized it too late. Before I played out the charade as long as necessary, and dump him saying he never meant anything to me. He found out. He found out I was both women. He was very fond of both, and he didn't know which to choose before. But I made it easy for him; he didn't want liars, or a liar as a lover. Right after he left me saying he never wanted to see me again, either of me, I realized I was crying. Why I asked myself? Only to find the answer I loved him. This story was supposed to be about me not letting him have the one thing he wants, when it turned out I wanted him. But I've lost my chance. Now I'm the one left wanting someone I can't have._

**4 days ago…the day after Serena got an extended deadline for her article…**

After negotiating with my boss last night, my deadline was set. And my article was the first thing on my mind since I woke up this morning. Hang on, something's missing. Deadline, check. Know what article's about, check. Oh, now I remember, there was only one thing left to do…get my story! Too bad I don't have a plan yet. And the hugest problem is who am I going to be with him, mystery sexy blonde who he met on the elevator, or "fake" dull looking, Serena Tuskino reporter extraordinaire. Hey, why not both? Good try, but just one problem. **I am not** spending money on more tubes of temporary hair die so I can switch between the two identities. No way no how, I'll just call up Mina for some advice,

**10 minutes later after getting off the phone with Mina…**

Well now I'm off to Wall Mart to buy more hair dye, this article better be worth it! Right before I touched the doorknob to get out I did a clothes check. This will now be a must before I ever exit my apartment.

When I got to good ol' Wolly World, I noticed it was way overcrowded then usual. I mean I should know because this store is where I shop for my every week necessities for my stomach. Come on Serena focus, the sooner I got hair die, the sooner I can come up with my plan.

Inside, I still had no clue what the crowd rush was for on a Tuesday afternoon. But after walking past aisles 4, I knew why. My heart stopped, then melted. My feet froze. My brain screamed, "Get out of here!" And my eyes locked with his. Those same ocean blue eyes that put their spell over New York City, those same ocean blue eyes I loathe, and those same ocean blue whose owner I have to write a story on. Darien Shields. There he was in his all so fabulous glory. He looked utterly gorgeous, while me, I was on the frumpy side with my icky brown hair pulled back in a messy bun, and my attire of a matching blue sweats. What can I say? A girls got to be comfortable when she's thinking up a plan.

Okay, now is a good time to make a dash to the hair care aisle, while those news reporters are hounding him. Now, why aren't I there? Let's say shoving a microphone in someone's face isn't my style.

I quickly made my get away, and reached my destination. But obviously my sneaky ways didn't get an A+. My spidey senses were tingling letting me know he was right behind me. So I turn around, and what a coincidence, heh heh, he is.

Uh-Oh! I feel my face, as he gives me a suspicious look. My glasses! Last night when he took them away, I insisted I couldn't see with out them. And I'm not wearing them, proving I lied about even needing them. Stupid 20/20 vision. I was supposed to get glasses because everyone else in my family needed glasses, but NOOOOO! I had to be special, and not need them, when actually now I need them. What a hole I have dug myself in. With all the lies I've told to him in this short period of time, I can probably reach China with it. Why don't I just crawl in it? At least I came prepared in comfortable clothes. As fun as ranting is, and creating delusional schemes in my mind, I think it would be safer to do it in the confines of my own home. When every in Wal-Mart cannot stare at me like I am crazy, like they are now.

And still, he is standing there. Looking puzzled, and devilishly handsome. Gross! Did I just add the word devilishly in front of handsome? I think I did. Now everyone can think I'm crazy.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Tuskino, are you feeling well?" Darien asked considerately.

"Never better!" I replied with a plastered smile, then I grabbed the hair dye I was searching for smacked myself straight in the head, and walked away.

See, I am sneaky. With that stupid, but cleverly smart act, I was able to slip with the hair dye without him noticing. Now being on a roll with plans, I think I might have one to get what I want for my story. I checked out from Wal-Mart when on the way to my car I was stopped by a black limo. The door swung open, "You, Me, talk now!" Commanded a sexy voice.

Right as I was turning away, I was pulled in. When my butt hit the seat, I made sure to stuff the hair dye underneath it. Uncomfortable? Yes. Sneaky? No, my right butt cheek is up higher then the left now. Well, this will be a test to see if he has a keen eye for detail.

"Why do you have your hair dye under your butt?" Asked Darien suspiciously. So he has knack for noticing things, who doesn't?

"Well, I…um. I didn't want you to know I dyed my hair?" Way to blow your cover Serena. You should be nominated for non-sneakiest person in the world.

"And why is that?" He slowly inched closer to me. I could actually start to smell his cologne, and it smelled real good. I would tell you what it was, but I don't shop for men's smell stuff. I'm a girl ya' know? Right when I was opening my mouth, he stopped me. "You can answer that later. First I want to know why you aren't wearing your glasses, that make you as blind as a bat when your not wearing them?"

"Well, you know it **is** the 21st century, and some people like to wear contacts too. You see they are-"

"I know what they are, and you aren't wearing them. And now that you mention it, your eyes are a different color…Are you hiding something Miss Tuskino?" Darien asked me, that bastard actually thinks he's on to something. Okay, acting classes from 7th grade…PLEASE pay off.

"As a reporter, I don't like people judging me on how I look, so I wear a disguise." I stated bluntly.

"How would I judge you?" He seemed to doubt me.

"Well with my sexy body." I answered cheekily. I taste of his own medicine. "I saw your mouth drop when I came out from your limo last night. And men, most men, think with their dicks and not their head." Okay so it wasn't all a lie, somewhat true to be exact.

"Point taken. But that only justifies your outfit, not the hair or contacts and glasses." Well isn't he just Mr. Sherlock Holmes.

"Hair? Well I just don't like my hair color. Lots of girls dye their hair ya' know." LIE! I love my golden blonde locks, it's hard enough having to part with them. "I hate my blue eyes. And the glasses were to draw you away from noticing I had contacts on, plus to hide my pretty face." I totally nailed that. With my explanation, he seemed puzzled, but accepting.

"You know, I thought you were beautiful when I first saw you…" He looked into my eyes when he said this, and for a second, I thought my heart stopped. But my brain finally slapped some sense in it so I could respond.

"Oh, thank you." For some odd reason, I think I was blushing.

"But the interrogation wasn't why I pulled you in here. I owe you a complete interview." NO! Bad timing. My plan isn't fully devised. Hell, I don't even have a plan. Calm down girl! I just need to try and wing it, if necessary. If I get lucky, like the chances of finding a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow, we can post pone the interview to tomorrow.

"But first I need to make a stop somewhere. If you don't mind?" He asked sincerely.

"No, not at all! Take your time. There is no rush. Yup, no rush at all. Zero rush. Time is on our side, slowly tick'en. So use it to the fullest." With the odd look he's giving me, I think he understands he can take as long as he wants. Maybe I will reach the end of the rainbow today.

It figures I must have been wrong since 15 minutes later he announced we were there. When I saw him open the said door, I didn't see what I expected. There was no big building in sight. It actually seemed to be the more run down part of town. Now this was a scoop. Surprisingly, he invited me to come with him. Now I knew it wasn't something that interesting, or he wouldn't of let me come with him. But I went along to feed my curiosity. We were walking down the sidewalk for quite a distance. Again, thank goodness for comfy clothes. But boy, it sure was cold. I think he got the hint when my teeth started chattering, and he did the unexpected. He took off his expensive Armani suit jacket, and wrapped it around me. This jacket probably cost two years of my salary. Okay, maybe that's a little over exaggerated, but it's probably somewhere around there. Then once again he did another gesture that was going up against my self-centered bastard image of him. He draped his arm around me, and pulled me close.

"Don't worry its not much further. Hopefully this will keep you warmer for the time being. Or would you rather me walk slower, I mean there is no rush. We might as well use it to it's fullest since time is slowly tick'en." I do believe he was mocking me. But I wasn't in the mood to struggle. So I just let that little comment slide, for the moment.

"Were here." He whispered in my ear. I looked to the right to see our destination. New York Orphanage.

"I bet your wondering what we're doing here, right?" He asked. I nodded. "Well follow me if you want to find out." He grabbed a hold of the doorknob and pushed the door open. An old, short and pudgy man approached us. His green eyes seemed to light up when they clashed with Darien's.

"Ah, Mr. Shields, good to see you again." Again? What does he mean again? To my surprise, I witnessed a herd of children racing from each door in the house within my view cheering, "DARIEN!"

Children up to the wazoo were trying to get Darien's attention as I drew back and observed. What's going on? My image of Darien was crumbling. Who is this man behind the mask?

"Oh, no, you're not getting off that easy." I realized he was talking to me. "Guys, this is Serena Tuskino. She promised me that she would read to all of you. After all you guys know I don't have the best story voice." He announced, and then winked at me.

The kids settled down, and started to crowd around me. Like they were examining me. The cutest little girl ever took my hand and announced, "She passed." The kids cheered, and led me up the stairs.

Time sure did fly by with story time, and all the different little games we played. It made me happy to see all the smiles I put on their little faces. While their attention was on me, I noticed Darien watching me from the corner of the room the whole time. After the tykes were tucked in, I was about to go downstairs, when I stopped to eavesdrop on a conversation that was going on from the man earlier and Darien.

"Thank you once again Mr. Shield's for your generous donation." The man said whole-heartedly.

"Taylor, can we please drop the formalities? For god sakes, you changed my diapers when I was a baby. Now like I've said before, call me Darien."

"Okay…Darien. It's just you're so successful. I don't feel it's right for me to address you that way according to my class."

"You know I wouldn't be so successful if it wasn't for you. You helped me get the right education. Hell, you even helped pay for college. For all things I should be calling you Mr. Andrews, and you calling me Darien. Not the other way around."

"I know Darien. I'm so proud of you, I know your parents would be too."

"I know…Serena, why don't you just come down here. I know your up they're listening anyway." So now I definitely get an F as today's grade of being sneaky.

"Uh, sorry Darien." I apologized. Okay, I'm not really sorry. "I promise I won't tell. Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needled in my eye."

He laughed at my attempt to gain his trust back. But I think it worked. "I know you won't." He told me as he pulled me close to him for a hug. I smiled into his shoulder content. I felt him release one of his arms from around me. "I guess you got your wish." He winked at me. "We'll do our interview tomorrow." Then he showed me his watch; it was already 9:30 at night.

Back into the limo he asked me where I should be dropped off. Before I opened my mouth to answer, I shut it. There was just one problem. I live at the same place as the mystery women. Not good, not good. Let's bank on the chance he won't remember because he's too tired. Because I'm too tired to think of a scheme to get me out of this mess.

"Meadow Ridges Plateau." I replied sleepily.

"Really?" He asked curiously, too curiously for my liking.

"Yeah…"

"Okay." His answer was good enough for me so I went to sleep. On his shoulder. A good replacement for a pillow I might add.

zzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZ

I groggily stretched my back as my eyes peered open. I was in my apartment. In my bed. **I was in my apartment. In My BED!** How the hell do I fall asleep in a limo and wake up in my room, when Darien doesn't know where I live? Finally I snapped out my oblivious state and noticed a sticky not on my head. It read, 'Look on you dresser.' So I looked at my dresser and on it was a note. From none other then Darien Shields.

Serena,

I bet you just woke up thinking, how am I in my room, in my bed, when Darien doesn't know where I live? Well now it's I didn't know where you lived, but I do now, thanks to your helpful landlord of course. But on to really great news. Did you know you live on the same floor as the mystery blonde bombshell I was talking about before? Well, you do. I didn't bother to seek her out last night, because I got a plan. You find her, and convince her to go on a date with me, and you'll get your interview. Sounds fair, right? Well, good luck. Call me, and only call me when you got her phone number.

Best of Luck,

Darien

What the heck? Now I really need a plan. And I have two days until deadline. Wait a second. This isn't bad at all, actually it's terrific! I just thought of a plan! I just thought of a plan! Sorry Darien, your nice guy act didn't fool me. Be ready for once to be heart broken, instead of a heart breaker. Because you're going to be my front-page article, "The One thing He can't have." And you were right Darien, there is one girl you can't get in this city… or fool, **ME!**

………………………………………

**20 or more reviews for a faster update!!! **Well this is for all of you who wanted more then 2 short bursts. I either have one or two more chapters to go, depending on reviews and material. P.S. for all you Changing Everything fans, writers block has got me in a slump and sadly it's for the last chapter. Don't hold your breaths but I wish to update before X-mas. Peace and Love to all…

Gr33nJ3w3lRain


End file.
